Festival
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Fai finds a moment to enjoy himself at a moon festival in their current world and makes sure that Kurogane does too. KuroxFai


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is the intellectual property of CLAMP.

Author's Notes: This one was supposed to be Fai-centric but it ended up FaixKuro anyway. Blame Fai, he got drunk...again... The second main problem with the anime is that they took out all the drinking.

* * *

_Festival_

They found the feather exactly twelve minutes after arriving in the midst of a grand nighttime festival. The world they had arrived at was celebrating its yearly festival of the moon and the feather was part of the Moon Princess's costume. At the close of the festival she would come down from her throne and dance with the people in celebration. Until then, the feather was heavily guarded and under the watchful gaze of hundreds of party goers.

Fai declared they should enjoy themselves in the meantime and promptly locked arms with Kurogane and dragged him off to a sake table laughing and warning Syaoran and Sakura not to drink too much.

Kurogane grumbled and complained but took a seat beside Fai anyway and did not oppose when Fai clinked his glass against his own in a toast to the moon. After three glasses, Fai was rambling on about the moon and how wonderful it was while Kurogane tried not to notice how its full, bright light haloed Fai's light hair and made it shine. Three more glasses and Fai was getting tired of sitting so he grabbed Kurogane, by the hand this time, threading their fingers thoughtlessly as he pulled him along to dance and Kurogane tried to ignore the way the slender, chilled fingers felt between his own.

Kurogane did not dance. Not to his own world's music and not to this one's but Fai didn't seem to notice as he joined in the rhythm of movement around them, and Kurogane wanted nothing more than to get out of there - as quietly as possible so hopefully Fai wouldn't notice - because Fai flowed around him the way he flowed in battle, making the fluid movements of his slim and graceful body look easy when Kurogane _knew_ they weren't. But Kurogane couldn't move. He found himself entranced by the surprisingly genuine happiness of the enigmatic mage and found he could not look away.

"Move Kuro-pu or people will stare." Fai said, snapping him from his revere and triggering his trademark scowl.

"People are already staring." Kurogane observed, noticing a few sets of eyes squarely on Fai.

"Aww…don't worry, Kuro-woof, it's not choreographed." Fai teased, smiling widely at him.

Kurogane did not have a clue what Fai had just said but he felt distinctly as if he'd been insulted and grabbed Fai by the waist with a growl. Fai yelped, the smile returning the instant it had left but Kurogane didn't notice.

"If you want to dance with me than dance _with_ me for god's sake, not in front of me." Kurogane stated sternly, moving with Fai to the beat of the music and trying not to look _too_ ridiculous doing it.

Admittedly, Kurogane did not _know_ how to dance but he'd seen people doing it and so long as he wasn't stepping on Fai's feet, he felt he was doing fine. Fai still seemed to be having fun. He let Kurogane lead and followed seamlessly, making Kurogane wonder vaguely if he had danced in the follower's position before or if he was just _that_ good. Neither would have surprised him.

Eventually the song came to an end and Kurogane turned and left the dance area, making a point _not_ to bow as he knew was customary, knowing that Fai would follow him.

"Hyuu! Wait up Kuro-pon!" Kurogane did not wait up but Fai caught up to him anyway. "Kuro-chan looks so handsome when he's dancing." Fai gushed. "What about me?"

"What _about_ you?" Kurogane returned.

"Does Kuro-rin think I look good too?"

Kurogane decided to take the sarcastic approach. "Gorgeous, let's get a drink. I'm thirsty."

"Yay!" Fai cheered. "More sake!"

At Fai's tenth glass of the night, Kurogane officially cut him off and Fai declared that if he could not have any more alcohol it would hardly be fair for "Kuro-wan" to. Fai ran off ahead of him and returned moments later to inform him that he had entered them into a contest of which he was absolutely certain Kurogane could win, and if there were any doubts, he also had quote _What I personally would call a staggering amount of skill at the subject._ Kurogane sighed heavily and, figuring it had to be some sort of fighting contest and it would be the only fighting he was going to get on this world, agreed. Fai made a show of committing him to it and only when Kurogane swore to him that if he would only _shut up_, he would surely win, did Fai quiet down.

Fai led him to a circle of people surrounding a couple making out in the center as if it were a public viewing. Kurogane had never seen anything so lewd. And just as he was wondering _why_ Fai would bring him to such a viewing in the first place, the wizard looked to him with a far-too-happy grin and said "It's a kissing contest."

It took Kurogane a minute to put two and two together but once he realized that they were incapable of making _anything_ but four, he turned on Fai lividly. Fai of course, was more than prepared.

"You _did_ promise." Fai reminded him.

"Not to do _this_!"

"You swore on your honor you'd win." Fai reasoned.

"**You tricked me!**"

"Sakura-chan's feather is the prize." Fai threw in for bait.

"We'll steal it. There is _no way_ you can force me to turn myself into some side-show…red light…_entertainment_ for these people!" Kurogane sputtered, turning his back. He didn't get three steps before Fai's voice halted him in his tracks.

"That's fine. Steal some new honor while you're at it. And maybe…just a _little_…courage. I understand being too afraid to lose but not even _trying_…" It was all he could say before Kurogane's lips silenced him in the most forceful, mind-blowing kiss Fai had ever imagined. It didn't even register to him that people were cheering until Kurogane's lips parted for air, moving from his and by then, it also didn't matter. Fai followed, only allowing him a quick breath of air before sealing their mouths together again, this time pressing the full length of his body into the warrior before him and digging his fingers into the short black hair, deepening the kiss until he swore he could feel them merging into one, Kurogane's hands pressing against the small of his back to hold him in place.

...

"I can't believe you did that to me." Kurogane grumbled, too embarrassed to even look people in the eye as they passed on their way to meet up with Syaoran and Sakura as the celebration came to a close.

"But we won, didn't we?" Fai offered, grinning and looking around for their companions.

"You did that on purpose." Kurogane insisted. "You got me so mad I didn't know what I was doing."

"I beg to differ Kuro-koi," Fai returned, his amusement showing through his tone of voice "you seemed to be quite talented. Perhaps you should make a career of it."

"Of what?!" Kurogane yelled, stopping in his tracks and gesturing wildly. "Selling myself out for…"

"I would be your first customer." Fai said in a deviously suggestive tone that Kurogane was quite sure he had never heard the mage use before.

As Kurogane sputtered, red in the face, Fai conveniently managed to spot their companions and waved them over.

"Is something the matter with Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked, concerned and Fai simply smiled and replied that Kuro-pu was just upset that he won a prize in a contest and it didn't turn out to be Sakura-chan's feather.

"Oh, what did you win?" Sakura asked with interest, looking up at Kurogane expectantly.

Fai flung his arms around Kurogane's shoulders and squealed. "_Me!_"

Kurogane sighed heavily, for the second time that night, and somehow managed to pry Fai off of him. "Don't listen to anything he says." he warned, exhausted from dealing with the blonde. "He's had too much to drink."

"Mokona had too much to drink too." Syaoran said, looking over at Mokona curled up and sleeping in Sakura's arms. "We were able to get the feather but we'll have to wait until tomorrow to leave."

"Oh yea, how'd you manage that?" Kurogane asked, hoping to head Fai off at the pass in regards to sleeping arrangements for the morning to come, as the sun was already trying to make it's debut on the horizon.

"The Moon Princess gave it to her." Syaoran said simply.

"She said she felt it was meant for me." Sakura elaborated and Kurogane nodded understandingly then he looked over to find that Fai had fallen asleep, leaning against his arm, and rolled his eyes, scooping the lighter man into his arms fluidly so they could find a place to sleep.

As they began walking, Fai turned his face into Kurogane's shirt front (left over from the previous world) and mumbled in his sleep. "Last customer…" Kurogane was glad that Fai was passed out and therefore couldn't see the faint blush he could feel heating his face.

* * *

Post whatevers: If you liked, please review! Hyuu!


End file.
